


Take the pain

by tonightyj



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonightyj/pseuds/tonightyj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lothar want to destroy something or someone,especially someone...</p><p>Suddenly Khadgar was standing in front of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there...After the movie finished I try to find this pair fan fiction which have some and all I want to do is write but English is not my first language and I 'm not good at this at all -__-" but I want to share some prods and if anyone can help me continue the story please feel free to keep it going :) 
> 
> Edited!!! Thank you so much Beth for your beta.I really really appreciate ;)

After loosing his son all Lothar wants to do is destroy something or someone, especially someone...

to make them feel all of his pain, sorrow and anger exactly the way he feels it now

Suddenly, Khadgar appeared in front of him.

"Let me take it. Let me take all of your pain" Khadgar whispers and put both hands on either side of Lothar's face

He slowly closes the distance between their lips.

"Let me feel it"

And that's the last sentence before Khadgar's back hits the bed sheets.

"Even if that means I can hurt you or destroy you?"

Khadgar looks into the stormy blue eyes and pulls the man face close to his own until he can feel the warm breath.

"If I could have make it disappear somehow"

Then Lothar kisses him passionately and puts all the pain, sorrow and anger in the Mage till the break of dawn...

 

(Thank you Beth. You are the best ;P)


End file.
